


Right Under Their Noses

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, Legislacerator Terezi and Threshecutioner Karkat hell ye, Mentions of Rebellion, Quadrant Vacillation, death mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is a high-ranking legislacerator working undercover for the resistance movement. Karkat is her worried threshecutioner partner who's getting really damn tired of seeing her put herself in danger. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Fill for the HSWC Bonus Round 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Under Their Noses

**Author's Note:**

> since flushed karezi is my team for the hswc, i'm not allowed to fill any prompts for it- but it /technically/ doesn't count if it's pale karezi. and i'm so thirsty for the otp that that's what i'm passing this off as (though it could be interpreted either way tbh) 
> 
> fill for this prompt: http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/19475.html?thread=5251347#cmt5251347

Karkat Vantas is a presence that's hard to ignore; not exactly threatening, but loud as all hell. That's why when he storms into your office one night sounding even more vexed than usual, it's with some reluctance that you glance up from your paperwork, your expression calm. 

"Is there something I can help you with, Commander?" You ask innocently, even though you're already pretty sure of the reason he stomped all the way across the ship you reside on to see you. Normally he's too busy to come and visit unless he thinks you're in serious danger, and his expression tells you that he didn't somehow miraculously manage to score a vacation.

He stands in front of your desk with his arms crossed over his chest, dark lips curled into a scowl. "Don't 'Commander' me, Pyrope. You know perfectly damned well why I'm here."

You sigh and rub your forehead. "And as you can see, Karkat, I'm just fine. I appreciate the concern, but-"

He cuts you off, slamming his palms down onto your desk. "Stop pulling that bullshit with me! What the hell were you _thinking_ , sentencing a blueblood to death for murdering someone of a lower caste? That's not how society works, you're going to piss one too many conservative highbloods off and end up getting yourself killed!" 

"It's how society _should_ work," you argue, returning his glare without flinching. "Because murder is murder. You and I both know that. I'm just doing what I can to help move things in the right direction."

"You're being reckless!" He growls, "Regardless of whether what you're doing is 'morally right' or not, if you end up dying because you couldn't let some asshole off with a prison sentence or something, all the efforts that you've made- that _we've_ made- are going to mean shit!"

Your eyes narrow dangerously, and you get to your feet. You're at least a head shorter than Karkat, but that doesn't make you any less intimidating. Still, he stares back at you steadily, waiting to hear your defense. 

"So," you begin, running your tongue over your teeth. "You're saying that since I'm valuable to the resistance, I should focus more on self-preservation than on doing the right thing?"

He inhales deeply through his nose, then exhales and drags a hand through his messy hair. "Terezi, you know that's not what I meant-"

"Oh? Then what did you mean, hm? Because it sounds to me like you're saying that if I was any less useful, I could be as reckless as I damn well please- even though the irony in that statement is that I can't be expendable if I'm the only one actually _doing_ anything!"

He clenches his fists and snarls, " _I don't want to lose you, okay?_ "

Silence falls after that, permeating the tense atmosphere and alerting you to the blood rushing in your head. You're more high-strung than you care to acknowledge, and perhaps hearing him admit that was what you needed to calm yourself down. You slowly step around the desk to stand directly in front of him and crane your neck to look up at him. "How unprofessional of you, Commander," you tut, smirking to mask the emotions whirling in your thinkpan. "Forming such an attachment to someone can be deadly."

He blinks, confused for a second. Then he curls his lip, spluttering indignantly, "Are you- are you fucking kidding me right now. That's _all_ you can think to say, after I just-"

You interrupt him, bringing a gloved hand up and placing it on the side of his face. "Shhhh..." The action is so tender it makes your bilesac churn, but it's what he needs right now. 

He gives you a look of surprise, then gradually concedes, his broad shoulders slumping defeatedly. "Look, I'm- I'm sorry. It's just... I worry about you, you know? You're under pretty damn close watch as it is." His gaze shifts down to the floor sheepishly. "Even if you became the highest-ranking legislacerator on the goddamned planet, all you'd have to do would be make the wrong person angry, or catch Her Imperious Condescension's attention, and you'd get accused of treason and..." He trails off and screws his eyes shut, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"I know," you say softly, giving him a pap and prompting him to look at you again. "But that's part of the job description, remember? I signed up for this, and I can't half-ass it just because I'm afraid."

He snorts. "Sometimes I don't even think you're capable of fear." 

You give him a wry smile, and he tries to return it, only partially succeeding. His warm hand comes up to grip yours, drawing it gently away from his cheek and brushing his lips across your knuckle. That's when your resolve breaks, and you close the distance between the two of you and wrap your arms around him tightly.

He reciprocates the gesture, hugging you back and resting his head on top of yours. Burying his face in your hair, he mutters, "Just... try to be careful, okay?"

You laugh, but the sound is bitter and humorless. "No promises." But with his warm arms around you, you're almost able to convince yourself that for once in your life, you're safe.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh. i love them so much leave me alone


End file.
